1941
The year 1941 is a year according to the Christian era . Contents * 1 Events * 2 Music ** 2.1 Premières * 3 Literature * 4 Art * 5 Architecture * 6 Movies * 7 Born * 8 Deceased * 9 Weather Extremes in Belgium Events ; January * 10 - From today all serve Jewish residents of the Netherlands to register. Even those who had only one Jewish ancestor, should register. They must do so themselves pay one guilder. Be ultimately received 157,000 forms in The Hague. No local office sabotage or delay the call. * 20 - Franklin Delano Roosevelt will again sworn in as president of the United States . He is the first and the last president to get a third term. * 22 - The battle for Tobruk is over. The British have made 25,000 prisoners, 208 guns and seized more than 200 vehicles. They themselves have to mourn 49 dead and 306 wounded. The first British military success arouses in occupied Europe with some hope that the war will soon be over. ; February * 1 - Georgi Zhukov is chief of staff of the Red Army . * 4 - The American chemist Roy Plunkett makes his invention of Teflon to the world. * 10 - The first issue of the illegal newspaper Het Parool appears. * 11 - When rioting in the Jewish quarter of Amsterdam, the WA man Hendrik Koot killed. This increases the tension in the capital until a boiling point. The Jewish Quarter is closed by the Germans by removing the bridges. * 13 - In German warrant from the Amsterdam Jewish bourgeoisie a Jew Athletic Council formed. Today it was agreed that the Council "will essentially have an executive and transmitting functions, but not able to take responsibility for the tasks he has to convey." Also, it was suggested that one can not go so far 'for the Jews to accept dishonorable assignments.' * 15 - The boards of 8 Groningen student associations send a letter to the German plenipotentiary for the province of Groningen , following the introduction of a numerus clausus (restriction of the number) for Jewish students. This letter - issued to the authorized person - includes inter alia, that the associations this as a direct attack on the Dutch tradition (of) freedom to study without distinction of race or religion (see). Moreover, we believe that these measures are contrary to international law. ... That is why we firmly against these aforementioned unlawful. The boards ask their members urgently after this apparent protest demonstrations continued to omit. * 25 - In protest against two raids, in Amsterdam the February strike organized. The strike is beaten hard down there this fall nine deaths and twenty-four serious injuries. ; March * 8 - The Dutch radio broadcasters are replaced by the Netherlands Broadcasting . * 11 - President Roosevelt signs the US Lend-Lease Act . * 13 - The first executions of resistance fighters are running on the Waalsdorpervlakte These fifteen Geuzen and three strikers in February . ; April * 7 - The Dutch auxiliary minesweeper Mary R. Ommering touches during a sweep operation in Milford Haven damaged by an exploding mine. * 13 - Neutrality Agreement signed between the USSR and Japan . * 17 - In Belgrade signed Yugoslavia 's capitulation to Germany. Thus becomes the Balkans entirely in German / Italian hands. * 27 - Establishment of the Slovenian Liberation Front in Ljubljana . ; May * 1 - It is forbidden to Jews professions to exercise on behalf of non-Jews. * 10 - The last major raid in the Blitz exceeds ( Westminster ) - The meeting of the British House of Commons and some British Museum are destroyed. * 26 - All Dutch orchestras are Aryanized, ie the Jewish musicians of participation are excluded. * In the Netherlands, Jews may not come into theaters and cinemas, except the so-called. Jewish theaters. There may be no Aryans. ; June * 1 - Start of the Farhud , a directed against Jews pogrom in Iraq, which costs the lives of hundreds of Jews. * 4 - Former Dutch minelayer Van Meerlant lost in British service by a mine explosion, 42 British person on board are killed. * 13 - The Vichy government commands all (non-French) Jewish citizens in the unoccupied part of France to intern. The anti-Jewish measure would be an initiative of the Vichy government. * 22 - Operation Barbarossa : Hitler's troops invade Russia within. * 25 - A large number of more or less known Dutch communists arrested. ; July * 7 - Staf De Clercq announces the creation of a Flemish Legion . According promises that he received from the Germans this unit will consist entirely of Flemings, both officers and soldiers, and they will fight under their own Flemish lion flag . * 10 - The Polish population of Jedwabne performs a pogrom on the Jewish population of the town. 1,600 people are killed. * 12 The Dutch political parties are banned. * 18 - In the Netherlands, student organizations be banned. * 25 - Following the occupation of French Indochina by Japan , says President Roosevelt against the aggressor an oil boycott. Netherlands in the Dutch East Indies is a major oil supplier to the Japanese, is participating in the boycott. ; August * 6 - The first 450 volunteers of the Flemish Legion depart from Brussels to the training camp Debica in Poland. They will fight as a unit under the Flemish lion flag on the eastern front . * 16 - DOVO , the Belgian Office Disposal and Destruction of Explosive Harness, is founded. The prisoner of war who do this work are released and transferred to DOVO. The task is to clear all explosive devices, with the exception of anything even remotely of military importance. * 18 - The first 200 prisoners arrived in camp Amersfoort . It is a group of Communists who had been interned in Camp Schoorl . * 26 - The creation of the Jamaat-e-Islami takes place in Lahore by the Muslim theologian Abul Ala Maududi . December 7: Pearl Harbor ; September * 3 - In Amsterdam Jews may no longer participate in markets. For the Jewish itinerant designated four separate markets. * 19 - The regulation takes effect in which all Jews in Germany are obliged street a Star of David to wear. This applies to all Jews over six years. * 22 - The first transport from the Fort Breendonk goes to Neuengamme near Hamburg. ; October * 3 - The commemoration of the Peter the dismay Leiden is led by Rev. HC Rope.. This describes the siege and the relief so that all present understand that he talks about the German occupation. The lecture will be the next few years in Leiden appalled summary read out on Radio Orange . * 10 - Installation in the Rotterdam city council of the NSB Müller mayor succeeding Pieter Oud . ; December * 3 - First meeting of the Dutch Cultural Council . * 5 - Led by General Georgy Zhukov launch the Russian army at Moscow a counteroffensive against Nazi Germany . * 5 - The German Konrad Zuse , the Z3 ready, the first electromagnetic computer world. * 7 - Attack on the US naval base at Pearl Harbor by Japanese planes. * 7 - Cardinal van Roey late in all Belgian churches read the announcement of the marriage of King Leopold III with Lilian Baels . It is the day celebrated in silence while the young bride a few months pregnant. * 8 - Declaration of War United States to Japan . * 8 - Netherlands considers itself at war with Japan . * 11 - Germany , followed by Italy , declared war on the United States . * 14 - Hitler orders the construction of the Atlantic . * 14 - The Dutch Union is prohibited by the occupier. * 15 - The Dutch submarine O 16 runs, in the Gulf of Siam, on a Japanese naval mine, 41 of the 42 crew members in the explosion killed. ; without date * Pfizer (business) begin mass production of penicillin, which saved many lives in World War II. * Captain America Music * January 1 - First New Year's Concert of the Vienna Philharmonic at the Vienna Musikverein . * undated - Witold Lutosławski composes his Paganini Variations for two pianos 's * undated - At the siege of Tobruk is Lili Marlene popular on both sides of the front. Premieres * February 23 : Frank Bridges Rebus is performed after the composer was deceased on January 10. * March 18 : Kurt Atterbergs opera Aladin and therefore Aladin overture * March 21 : First performance of Overture Suomenlinna of Uuno Klami , the first version. * March 29 : Benjamin Britten's Sinfonia da requiem . * June 27 : Benjamin Britten's Matinées musicales . * December 31 : Richard Arnells classicial variations in C for strings on the New York radio Pop Music Singles released *I Give You My Heart Bebe Daniels Literature * The Black Stallion by Walter Farley Art * Discovery of the Land (1941)Cândido Portinari * Der Mahner (1941) Hans Breinlinger Architecture * Stadsschouwburg Utrecht , Willem Dudok Movies * Citizen Kane of Orson Welles * The Maltese Falcon with Humphrey Bogart . * Sullivan's Travels * Dumbo , from Walt Disney . * The Lady Eve * How Green Was My Valley * Sergeant York * The Wolf Man . Born ; January * 1 - Simón Andreu, Spanish actor * 2 - Willy Senders , Dutch footballer * 7 - Willem van Kooten , Dutch DJ (Joost den Draaijer), media pioneer and -ondernemer * 8 - Graham Chapman , British actor and writer (deceased in 1989 ) * 8 - Juozas Imbrasas , Lithuanian politician * 9 - Joan Baez , American folk singer * 12 - Chet Jastremski , American swimmer * 14 - Faye Dunaway , American actress (include Bonnie and Clyde and Chinatown ) * 15 - Don Van Vliet , American singer and painter * 16 - Gerard Cool , Dutch cyclist * 20 - Pim ter Linde , Dutch music manager * 21 - Plácido Domingo , Spanish opera singer, one of The Three Tenors * 24 - Neil Diamond , American singer * 24 - Aaron Neville , American singer * 30 - Dick Cheney , American politician, Vice President under George W. Bush * 30 - Tineke Lagerberg , Dutch swimmer ; February * 3 - Ştefan Iordache , Romanian actor (deceased in 2008 ) * 4 - John Steel , British drummer * 7 - Jan Pit , Dutch missionary, Christian writer and -spreker (deceased in 2008 ) * 8 - Wolfgang Blochwitz East German footballer (deceased in 2005 ) * 8 - Antonio De Rosso , Italian Orthodox Church leader (deceased in 2009 ) * 8 - Nick Nolte , American film actor and producer * 9 - Dick Rienstra , Dutch actor and singer * 10 - Michael Apted , British director * 10 - Carry-Ann Tjong-Ayong , Surinamese-Dutch writer * 11 - Sérgio Mendes , Brazilian musician * 11 - Ria Valk , Dutch singer * 13 - Sigmar Polke , German painter and photographer * 17 - Gene Pitney , American singer and songwriter (deceased 2006 ) * 19 - David Gross , American physicist and Nobel Prize winner * 21 - Loes Boling , Dutch athlete ; March * 2 - Bert Jacobs , Dutch footballer and football coach (deceased in 1999 ) * 3 - Salvador Sadurní , Spanish footballer * 3 - John Thomas , American athlete (deceased in 2013 ) * 4 - Ab Fafie , Dutch footballer and football coach (deceased in 2012 ) * 4 - Adrian Lyne , American film director * 5 - Hollis Liverpool (Chalk Dust), Trinidadiaans calypso singer * 8 - Mohamed Rabbae , Moroccan-Dutch politician * 13 - Mahmoud Darwish , the Palestinian poet (deceased in 2008 ) * 14 - Peet Petersen , Dutch footballer (deceased in 1980 ) * 14 - Wolfgang Petersen , German film director (including Das Boot ) * 15 - Jean-Louis Lafosse , French race car driver (deceased in 1981 ) * 18 - Els van Breda Vriesman , Dutch sports conductress * 18 - Max Nijman , Surinamese-Dutch singer * 18 - Wilson Pickett , American singer (deceased 2006 ) * 20 - Kenji Kimihara , Japanese athlete * 21 - Paul van Vlissingen , Dutch entrepreneur, columnist, writer and conservationist (deceased in 2006 ) * 21 - Dirk Frimout , Belgian astronaut * 26 - Richard Dawkins , British biologist * 26 - Lella Lombardi , Italian racing driver (only woman ever to score points in Formula 1 , deceased 1992 ) * 27 - Kurt Felix , Swiss television presenter and -journalist * 27 - Ivan Gašparovič , Slovak President * 27 - Liese Prokop , Austrian athlete and politician (deceased in 2006 ) * 29 - Bruno Simma , German professor and judge * 29 - Joseph Taylor , American astrophysicist and Nobel Prize winner * 29 - Meta de Vries , Dutch DJ / radio presenter (deceased in 2011 ) * 31 - Pieter Herman Bakker Schut , Dutch lawyer (deceased in 2007 ) ; April * 4 - Fathi Eljahmi , Libyan political dissident (deceased in 2009 ) * 5 - Hans Mondt , Dutch radio presenter (deceased in 1995 ) * 8 - Vivienne Westwood , English fashion designer * 11 - Joop Braakhekke , Dutch TV chef * 12 - Euson , Aruban singer * 12 - Bobby Moore , English footballer (deceased in 1993 ) * 12 - Gerrit Oosting , Dutch mayor (deceased 2012 ) * 13 - Jim Cruickshank , Scottish footballer (deceased in 2010 ) * 13 - Michael Stuart Brown , American geneticist and Nobel laureate * 14 - Julie Christie , British actress (including Doctor Zhivago ) * 15 - Joseph Aghoghovbia , Nigerian footballer (deceased in 2010 ) * 18 - John Hurley , American singer and songwriter (deceased in 1986 ) * 19 - Roberto Carlos , Brazilian singer * 20 - Ryan O'Neal , American actor * 24 - Silvio Moser , Zwitsters racing driver (deceased in 1974 ) * 24 - John Williams , Australian guitarist * 26 - Guy Mathot , Walloon Belgian politician (deceased in 2005 ) * 27 - Friedrich Goldmann , German composer and conductor (deceased in 2009 ) * 27 - Fethullah Gulen , Turkish Islamic scholar, writer and poet * 27 - Tineke de Nooij , Dutch television presenter * 28 - Lucien Aimar , French cyclist ; May * 2 - Jules Wijdenbosch , Surinamese politician * 5 - Stanley Cowell , American jazz pianist * 5 - Haesaert Urbain , Belgian football coach * 11 - Eric Burdon , British singer * 13 - Imca Marina , Dutch singer * 14 - Ada den Haan , Dutch swimmer * 15 - Edy Schütz , Luxembourg cyclist * 17 - Hanshan Roebers , Dutch monumental designer * 19 - Ritt Bjerregaard , Danish politician * 19 - Nora Ephron , American writer (deceased in 2012 ) * 23 - Hans Ouwerkerk , Dutch mayor of Lekkerkerk , Groningen , Emmen and Almere * 24 - Bob Dylan , American singer and songwriter * 28 - Klaas Leyen , Dutch music producer and singer * 29 - Yvonne Raveles-Resida , Surinamese politician ; June * 2 - Stacy Keach , American actor * 2 - Charlie Watts , British drummer ( The Rolling Stones ) * 4 - Winston Caldeira , Surinamese consultant and politician * 8 - Alf Robertson , Swedish singer (deceased in 2008 ) * 10 - Harry Muskee , Dutch singer ( Cuby + Blizzards ) (deceased 2011 ) * 10 - David Walker , Australian racing driver * 11 - Joop Keizer , Dutch athlete * 12 - Chick Corea , American pianist * 15 - Hagen Kleinert , German professor of Theoretical Physics at the Free University of Berlin * 16 - Jan Schröder , Dutch cyclist (deceased in 2007 ) * 17 - Roger Quemener , French athlete * 18 - Lygia Collar Keteldijk , Surinamese politician * 18 - Roger Lemerre , French footballer and football coach * 19 - André Dehertoghe , Belgian athlete * 19 - Vaclav Klaus , Czech economist and president * 20 - Reimut Reiche , German sociologist, sexologist, author and psychoanalyst * 21 - Luis Singson , Filipino politician * 21 - Hein Verbruggen , Dutch sports director * 21 - Carol van Herwijnen , Dutch actor (deceased in 2008 ) * 22 - Michael Lerner , American actor * 26 - Ward Beysen , Flemish liberal politician (deceased 2005 ) * 30 - Paul Alan Levi , American composer * 30 - Willem Albert Wagenaar , Dutch psychologist (deceased in 2011 ) ; July * 1 - Ernie Fox , Canadian race car driver (deceased in 2005 ) * 4 - Dick Addrisi , American singer-songwriter * 4 - Johnny Lion , Dutch singer * 9 - Yosef Shiloach , Israeli actor (deceased in 2011 ) * 11 - Clive Puzey , Zimbabwean racing driver * 13 - Lut Tomsin , Flemish actress * 14 - Wilfried Geeroms , Belgian athlete and athletic trainer (deceased in 1999 ) * 16 - Desmond Dekker , Jamaican composer and singer (deceased in 2006 ) * 16 - Peter Minshall , Trinidadiaans designer of carnival costumes * 16 - Dag Solstad , Norwegian writer and playwright * 16 - Hans Wiegel , Dutch politician and administrator * 18 - Frank Farian , German music producer, singer and songwriter * 18 - Ole Fritsen , Danish footballer (deceased in 2008 ) * 19 - Neelie Kroes , Dutch politician ( VVD ) * 22 - Estelle Bennett , American rock and roll singer (deceased in 2009 ) * 27 - Ed Franck , Belgian writer * 28 - Susan Roces , Filipino actress * 29 - Tony Jefferies , South African racing driver * 30 - Paul Anka , American singer * 31 - Vic Hayes , Dutch engineer ; August * 2 - Ede Staal , Dutch dialect singer and poet (deceased in 1986 ) * 3 - Grzegorz Rosiński , Polish cartoonist ( Thorgal ) * 3 - Martha Stewart , American businesswoman, author and editor * 4 - Kaija Mustonen , Finnish skater * 5 - Ricardo Petrella , Italian political scientist and sociologist * 6 - Bert André , Dutch-Flemish actor (deceased in 2008 ) * 6 - Lyle Berman , American businessman and poker player * 8 - George Tiller , American physician (deceased 2009 ) * 10 - Kees van Kooten , Dutch writer * 13 - Piet van der Kruk , Dutch weightlifter and shot putter * 14 - David Crosby , American musician (including Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young) * 17 - Fritz Wepper , German actor (Harry Klein in the krimi -televisieseries Der Kommissar and Derrick ) * 20 - John Durrill , American singer, keyboardist and songwriter * 20 - William Gray , American clergyman, politician and businessman * 20 - Slobodan Milosevic , Yugoslav president and party leader (deceased in 2006 ) * 26 - Barbara Ehrenreich , American journalist, columnist and writer * 26 - Barbet Schroeder , Iranian-French actor and director * 29 - Rein Welschen , Dutch director (deceased in 2013 ) * 31 - Walter Bandeira , Brazilian singer and actor (deceased in 2009 ) * 31 - Wolfgang Hilbig , German author and poet (deceased in 2007 ) * 31 - Henk Terlingen , Dutch sports journalist and presenter (deceased in 1994 ) ; September * 3 - Sergei Dovlatov , Russian writer (deceased 1990 ) * 6 - Willibrord Frequin , Dutch journalist and television presenter * 6 - Rudie Liebrechts , Dutch skater and cyclist * 7 - Plonie Scheringa , Dutch athlete * 9 - Otis Redding , American soul singer (deceased in 1967 ) * 10 - Stephen Jay Gould , American biologist (deceased in 2002 ) * 15 - Flórián Albert , Hungarian footballer (deceased in 2011 ) * 16 - Lenie 't Hart , director Dutch seal sanctuary Pieterburen * 18 - Daan Writers , Dutch footballer * 19 - "Mama" Cass Elliott , American actress and singer of The Mamas & The Papas (deceased in 1974 ) * 19 - Zdenko Vukasović , Croatian football goalkeeper * 24 - Linda McCartney , American singer and animal rights activist (deceased in 1998 ) * 28 - Dr. Edmund Stoiber , German politician * 30 - Paul Bremer , American director, ambassador to the Netherlands, administrator of Iraq after ousting Saddam Hussein ; October * 3 - Chubby Checker , American rock-and-roll singer * 4 - Karl Oppitzhauser , Austrian racing driver * 4 - Anne Rice , American writer * 6 - John Meachin , Canadian football player and football referee (deceased 2001 ) * 6 - John Nicholson , New Zealand racing driver * 8 - Martin van Amerongen , Dutch columnist, journalist and publicist (deceased in 2002 ) * 8 - Jesse Jackson , American clergyman and human rights activist * 13 - Neil Aspinall , British Beatles road manager and managing director of Apple Corps Ltd. (Deceased in 2008 ) * 13 - Paul Simon , American singer * 18 - Billy Cox , American bass * 19 - Joseph Azran , Israeli chief rabbi and politician (deceased in 2010 ) * 19 - Pepetela , Brazilian writer, politician, professor and guerrilla * 22 - Stanley Mazor , American computer engineer * 24 - Frank Aendenboom , Flemish actor ( Johan and Alverman ) * 25 - Anne Tyler , American writer * 25 - Pieter de Vink , Dutch radio and television journalist and presenter (deceased in 2007 ) * 30 - Theodor Hänsch , German physicist and Nobel Prize winner * 30 - Otis Williams , American singer ( The Temptations ) * 31 - Derek Bell , British racing driver * 31 - Bruce Bromberg , American music producer * 31 - Jan Stekelenburg , Dutch television reporter and -regisseur * 31 - Johan Stekelenburg , Dutch trade union chairman and mayor (deceased 2003 ) ; November * 3 - Josep Massot i Muntaner , Catalan monk, philologist, historian, publisher and essayist * 4 - Martin Brozius , Dutch actor and television presenter ( Ren je Rot ) (deceased in 2009 ) * 5 - Art Garfunkel , American singer * 6 - James Hamilton-Paterson , English author * 7 - Issy ten Donkelaar , Dutch footballer and football coach * 7 - Angelo Scola , Italian Cardinal Patriarch of Venice * 9 - Harald Berg , Norwegian footballer and football coach * 12 - Huib Rooymans , Dutch actor * 13 - Ger Lagendijk , Dutch footballer and players' (deceased in 2010 ) * 13 - Bjørn Mellemberg , Norwegian composer * 18 - Gary Bettenhausen , American race car driver * 18 - Toon Tellegen , Dutch writer of children's books * 23 - Sipko Melissen , Dutch writer * 23 - Franco Nero , Italian actor * 24 - Pete Best , British drummer ( The Beatles ) * 27 - Louis van Dijk , Dutch pianist * 27 - Aimé Jacquet , French footballer and football coach * 29 - Jody Miller , American singer * 29 - Al Turney , American songwriter * 30 - Kees Aarts , Dutch footballer (deceased in 2008 ) ; December * 1 - Federico Faggin , Italian-American physicist * 6 - Bruce Nauman , American artist * 6 - Đorđe Perišić , Yugoslav water polo player and swimmer * 8 - Randy Cunningham , American republican delegate * 8 - Albert-Jan Evenhuis , Dutch politician (deceased in 2011 ) * 8 - Geoff Hurst , English footballer * 9 - Beau Bridges , American actor * 12 - Liesbeth List , Dutch singer and actress * 13 - John Davidson , American singer, actor and TV presenter * 13 - Bessel Cook , Dutch businessman and chess * 13 - Luis Paulino Siles , Costa Rican football referee * 14 - Iván Menczel , Hungarian footballer (deceased in 2011 ) * 16 - Peter Rock , East German football player * 17 - Dave Dee , British singer (deceased in 2009 ) * 18 - Jos Huysmans , Belgian cyclist (deceased in 2012 ) * 21 - Ine Schenkkan , Dutch dancer and film director (deceased 2001 ) * 22 - Lanna Saunders , American actress (deceased in 2007 ) * 23 - Serge Reding , Belgian weightlifter (deceased in 1975 ) * 24 - Ana Maria Machado , Brazilian journalist, painter and writer * 24 - Howden Ganley , New Zealand racing driver * 25 - Guido Reybrouck , Belgian cyclist * 26 - Daniel Schmid , Swiss director (deceased in 2006 ) * 31 - Sir Alex Ferguson , Scottish football coach, manager of Manchester United FC Deceased [ edit ] ; January * 4 - Henri Bergson (81), French philosopher * 5 - Amy Johnson (37), England's first female pilot * 8 - Robert Baden-Powell (83), British founder of scouting * 10 - Frank Bridge (61), English composer * 12 - Edu Snethlage (54), Dutch footballer and physician * 13 - James Joyce (58), Irish author ; February * 4 - Samuel van den Bergh (76), Dutch entrepreneur * 6 - Maximilien Luce (82), French painter * 13 - Blind Boy Fuller (33), American blues musician * 25 - Alfons Loontjens (73), Belgian entrepreneur * 27 - Adriaan Hendrik Sirks (61) Dutch soldier and police officer ; March * 4 - Haydee Yorac , Filipino lawyer and senior official (deceased in 2005 ) * 6 - Bernard van Beek (66), Dutch painter * 6 - Gutzon Borglum (73), American sculptor * 9 - Casper Reardon (33), U.S. harpist * 13 - Bernard IJzerdraat (49) Dutch resistance fighter * 28 - Virginia Woolf (59), British writer and feminist ; April * 5 - Banjo Paterson (77), Australian poet * 13 - Annie Cannon (77), American astronomer ; May * 6 - Franz Koenigs (59), Dutch banker and art collector * 7 - James George Frazer (87), Scottish anthropologist * 15 - Adam Law (32), Dutch footballer * 18 - Oskar Nielsen Nørland (58), Danish footballer ; June * 4 - Emperor Wilhelm II of Germany (82), Geabdiceerde emperor of Germany * 13 - Louis Hamel (26), Dutch naval officer and resistance fighter ; July * 2 - Hilmar Wackerle (41), German commander of concentration camp Dachau * 9 - Carl Friedrich von Siemens (68), German industrialist and politician * 10 - Jelly Roll Morton (56?), American jazz pianist and composer * 26 - Josephine Siebe (71), German writer ; August * 14 - Maximilian Kolbe (47), Polish Franciscan conventual, a Catholic priest and martyr * 14 - Paul Sabatier (86), French chemist and Nobel Prize winner * 30 - Peder Oluf Pedersen (67), Danish physicist and engineer * 31 - Marina Tsvetaeva (48), Russian writer ; September * 10 - George Hilsdon (56), English footballer * 12 - Hans Spemann (72), German embryologist and Nobel Prize winner * 26 - Ugo Agostoni (48) Italian cyclist * 26 - William Le Roy Emmet (82), American electrical engineer * 29 - Felipe Agoncillo (82), Filipino diplomat and politician ; November * 5 - Arndt Pekurinen (36), Finnish pacifist * 12 - Leo Graetz (85), German physicist * 16 - Eduard Ellman Eelma (39), Estonian footballer * 17 - Ernst Udet (45), German general and war pilot * 18 - Walther Nernst (77), German physicist and chemist * 22 - Kurt Koffka (55), German psychologist ; December * 3 - Christian Sinding (85), Norwegian composer * 10 - Colin Kelly (26), American military pilot * 11 - Frank Conrad (67), American electrical engineer, inventor and radio pioneer * 12 - Cesar Basa (26), Filipino fighter pilot * 15 - Leon Sperling (41), Polish footballer * 18 - Heinrich Paal (46), Estonian footballer * 20 - Aleksandr Vvedenski (37), Russian writer and poet Extremes in Belgium edit * May 3 : Lowest Temperature -6.4 ° C on the Baraque Michel (Jalhay). * May 16 : Minimum temperature to -1.3 ° C in Uccle. Most late frost of the century in Uccle. * June 24 : Maximum temperature 30 ° C in Uccle. * July 10 : Maximum temperature to 35.7 ° C in Uccle. * August : August with highest number of days with precipitation: 28 (normally 16). * October 30 : Snowdrifts 5 cm thick in Uccle. * November 1 : Maximum temperature to 2.9 ° C in Uccle. * Category:1941